Beauty Lifestyle Wiki:Manual of Style
=Naming an Article= Products When naming an article start with the brand's name followed by the punctuation mark colon example: Brand: and depending the type of product depends on the order. ::''Why is the brand first? Brands may have similar or identical colour names Urban Decay:Roxy Eye Pencil and Kat Von D:Roxy Everlasting Lip Liner. Having the brand name first means brands won't be mixed up in the category pages and is a more organized flow on the category pages.'' Foundation, Concealer and Hair Dye For foundation, concealer and hair dye products: product line next and then the colour/shade/tone name, examples: *Brand:Product Line Shade Name *Dior:Diorskin Forever Skin Glow 1N ::''Why is it like this? To keep these types of products grouped by product line in the categories. One is more likely to be looking up the product line, the shade (blonde, brunette, etc.) or tone (fair, medium, dark, etc). And since brands tend to use numbers instead of names with these product lines it is nice to keep them grouped.'' Nail Polish If it is nail polish by a brand that is mostly nail polish (OPI, Essie, etc.) The product line is skipped. But if it is a brand with many product lines the product line is after the colour/shade name: ::*OPI:Coney Island Cotton Candy ::*Essie:A Cut Above ::*[[Urban Decay:Bruise Nail Polish|Urban Decay:Bruise Nail Polish]] (this brand rarely puts out nail polish so the distinction is needed). ::''Why is it like this? If a brand almost exclusively makes one type of product it seems like overkill to have it signposted as well.'' Other Cosmetics If it is any other cosmetics (lipstick, eyeshadow, etc.) it will be colour/shade/flavour name and then the product line or product type, examples: *Brand:Colour Name Product Type or Brand:Colour Name Product Line *Urban Decay:Asphyxia Eyeshadow *Kat Von D:Vampira Studded Kiss Crème Lipstick ::''Why is it like this? Some brands use the same colour/shade name in various product lines, example:'' ::*Urban Decay:Asphyxia Eye Pencil ::*Urban Decay:Asphyxia Eyeshadow ::*Urban Decay:Asphyxia Lipstick ::So when you look by brand you can easily see if they have other products in the same colour. And in some cases if you are not looking up by colour you are looking up by the colour's name. If it is a generic product instead of a specific product use a simplistic generic name, examples: *Product Name *Coconut Oil *Cocoa Butter ::''Why is it like this? One may want to review a product's general details but not an a specific brand. It might be needed in a DIY recipe where specific branded products aren't required.'' "How to" Guides/Tutorials and DIY Recipes When naming the article start with the DIY, Beauty Hacks, etc. followed by the punctuation mark colon example: DIY:. Then when naming the article use a simplistic generic name or description. When making an article like this please note this. =The Article= TopNav This should be placed at the top of the article's page if there are conditions where it is needed. Top Navigation Gallery If there are more than three "official" model/promo images place a . Top Navigation Videos If there are more than two "official" videos place a . Top Navigation Gallery and Videos If both of the above apply Infoboxes If there is no TopNav the Infobox is the first on the article, if there is a TopNav it falls after. Feature Infoxboxes When an article is about a body or facial feature or type this infobox can be used. Hair Product Infoboxes *'Colour' can be one of the following: Blonde, Red, Bunette, Black, Platinum, Silver or if a Vivid Vibrant, Dark Vibrant or Pastel: Blue, Green, Teal, Pink, Peach, Purple, Red, Orange, Yellow, Gold, Silver etc. *'Shade' can be one to two of the following: Light, Bright, Medium or Dark. *'Texture' is currently not being filled in but may be eventually for future reference: Metallic may be a possible texture choice. Makeup Product Infoboxes *'Colour' can be one to three of the following: Black, White, Grey, Silver, Gold, Bronze, Copper, Nude, Brown, Yellow, Peach, Orange, Pink, Red, Purple, Violet, Blue, Teal, Green, Iridescent, Transparent or Multicoloured. If more than three colours use "Multicoloured" or 1-2 of the most prominent colours then "Multicoloured". *'Shade' in this infobox is currently not being filled in but may be eventually. For future reference shade can be one to two of the following: Light, Bright, Medium and Dark. Black and White do not need the shade section to be filled out. *'Texture' can be all of the applicable following: Cream, Satin, Sheer, Matte, Iridescent, Holographic, Duotone, Metallic, Shimmer, Confetti, Sparkle etc. For some complexion products: Anti-Shine is available. *'Tone, Undertone and Finish' are for complexion makeup only. *'Previous and Next' is currently not being filled in but may be eventually to better navigate complexion makeup. Nail Polish Product Infoboxes *'Colour' can be one to three of the following: Black, White, Grey, Silver, Gold, Bronze, Copper, Nude, Brown, Yellow, Peach, Orange, Pink, Red, Purple, Violet, Blue, Teal, Green, Iridescent, Transparent or Multicoloured. If more than three colours use "Multicoloured" or 1-2 of the most prominent colours then "Multicoloured". *'Shade' can be one to two of the following: Light, Bright, Medium and Dark. Black and White do not need the shade section to be filled out. *'Texture' can be all of the applicable following (as long as it is not a Finish duplicate): Iridescent, Holographic, Metallic, Shimmer, Matte, Confetti, etc. Or in rare cases a unique texture OPI:Bumpy Road Ahead has "Bubble". *'Finish' should be one of the following usually described by the brand: Creme (or Cream), Sheer, Pearl, Shimmer Finish, Metallic, Duochrome, Demi-Matte Matte or Glitter. Other Products Infoxboxes Helpful Links If the article has a Category of the same name it is sometimes helpful to have a link to it at the top of the article before the rest of the content is added. Example: :Go here if you are looking for the Lipstick Category. :Go here if you are looking for the Lipstick Category. In other cases similar articles that one might be looking for is also helpful too: :Go here if you are looking for the Lipstick Category. :Go here if you are looking for the article Lip Art. :Go here if you are looking for the Lipstick Category. :Go here if you are looking for the article Lip Art. Brand Quotes Give the brand a chance to describe their product, give the product info and then let the reviews say the rest. Trying to keep the articles neutral but with the original intended effect of the item. If the individual product has it's own page by the brand you can have the quote link back to it or at least the brand's home page. Example: Summary Further description details and other notable information may be written— any further information not mentioned in the infobox or a further lengthy description. Product Previews Preview is a small gallery consisting of one to hopefully no more than six images but ideally 2-4 images. If more images some may be considered to be moved to the Gallery SubPage (reference TopNavGallery). Types of images would be: Product View, Alternate Product View, Swatch View, Arm Swatch View, Sample View, Alternate Sample View, Promo View, etc. Example: Preview |Product View |Swatch View |Sample View Swatch Colour List If it is an Eyeshadow Palette colours, descriptions and textures may not be in the infobox instead it will be listed here. Footer All article pages should have the template. =Categories= Product Category Order If possible arrange the Categories in this order if applicable but since the wiki is still populating it's database only some are fully set up. Basically, the general categories are first product type(s), then brand, then brand collection, brand product line, if brand limited edition and limited edition, then colour(s), textures and finishes. And if applicable end with if it is discontinued or retired. Example article OPI:Humidi-Tea: Category:OPI Category:OPI Classics Category:OPI New Orleans Collection Category:Pink Category:Nude Category:Pink and Red Category:Shimmer Finish Category:Guidelines and Policies